


Happening Again

by i_amtheoutlaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Come Marking, Drarry, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Rutting, bottom!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amtheoutlaw/pseuds/i_amtheoutlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is now the sixth or seventh time Draco's found himself naked underneath Harry Potter - of course he hasn't been counting. This time is no different from the last. So why does Potter seem to believe holding a conversation will be helpful?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happening Again

**Author's Note:**

> I have been so busy, this little fic was my two hour break from real life. I'm hoping to have some more time to update soon. Hope you enjoy!!

The light was so glaringly bright it played tricks on his mind, and he burned his own flesh with heavy lidded eyes as they soaked up each exposed inch. From Draco’s angle, the sight of his own cock was offending; the pink swell could not have been fuller, stood out in contrast against his pale, lean body. Why did he have such a weakness attached to his wondrous frame? Draco pondered for the millionth time. See, Draco, he would have made a powerful girl. He could have easily lived life without a constant physical manifestation of his deepest desires. At least as a female these occurrences would have been much easier to conceal.

Draco sighed and looked at Potter who stood some meters away. The other boy was naked, too. 

“How did this happen _again_?” Draco bit his lip, but quickly spoke on despite his hesitance, “I was so careful, Potter.”

“If you had been,” Potter answered casually, “then why did I catch you?”

“Catch me,” Draco repeated. “So you admit—“

“Shut up, Malfoy, don’t mock my eloquence. You’re already in for it.”

Fucking Potter, Draco mentally despaired. His throat was suddenly wet, wet, wet and he fought to swallow. “Rape—“

Potter barked out a laugh. Draco’s cock twitched. 

“Maybe—maybe it was rape the first time, but this,” Potter gestured between them, “proves that it wasn’t. You want me, Draco Malfoy, you just won’t admit it.”

“You're delusional,” Draco was suddenly angry. “You think I want what you have to offer me? You’re never here. You can’t give me an heir. All you’d ever do is leave if you were here.”

Potter froze and gazed at Draco, seemed to contemplate the meaning behind Draco’s words. Fucking Potter!

“You don’t like the fact I’m becoming an auror,” Potter said at last. 

“Not in the slightest.”

Potter swiftly took his place pressed up against Draco’s chest. His steady heartbeat made Draco seem like a frightened rabbit. One callused hand settled its way around Draco’s throat, blended together like warm putty, Draco’s long neck stretched out for Potter’s thick fingers to squeeze. Their cocks brushed, and Draco fought down a vivid mental image - the tawny colored flesh of Potter’s velvety cock sliding against his own.

“What would I get, Malfoy,” Potter wanted to know, “if I gave you this? If I gave up, for you?”

“You wouldn’t though.” Potter’s hand tightened. Draco growled. “Don’t try and tease me, Potter! I’m not up for fucking mind games.”

Potter slapped him lightly on the face. “All I ever do is tease you, Malfoy,” he said. Draco just glared at him.

“You pig,” he spat, and Potter chuckled and vanished the ropes holding Draco in place at the wall. At once Draco pounced, trying and failing to injure the boy who lived. Potter manipulated Draco’s protesting body easily, and soon they were right where Potter wanted: pressed against a flat surface, naked, Draco on his back underneath Potter. 

Draco fought for his standing position, but it was useless. Potter just grabbed Draco’s wrist and held them harder each time one managed to slip free from his grip. Pressed against the hard wood of the desk, Draco writhed against Potter’s body, and was suddenly aware of just how much their cocks had been touching. Potter took advantage of Draco’s pause, and captured both of his slim wrists in one hand so another could find its way back around Draco's throat. Still Draco fought, but Potter pressed back; he held down even after a violent orgasm left Draco twitching into his odd embrace. Draco was not sure how women behaved while climaxing, actually. He had given it thought, and decided no situation could have been more embarrassing than his own experiences; therefore he still favored his powerful woman persona.

“Feel better?” Potter chuckled. Draco merely slapped at his own neck with his now freed hands until Potter released him completely. 

“I can’t believe you want something like this,” Draco admitted, his voice void of emotion. If Potter wanted to talk . . . well, Draco could _try_ it, he supposed. 

“Last year?” Potter shook his head. “I wouldn’t have wanted anything like this. Well, I would have never let myself . . .”

“Why now?”

“It’s a long story.”

“Like you plan to let me go any time soon?” Draco said, half hopeful. Potter hadn’t let him go two days without a fuck since they’d started this ordeal. 

“I want you,” Potter said, ignoring Draco’s comment. “Say I can have you and I’ll tell you whatever you want to know.”

Draco scowled. “You’re unbelievable.”

“Draco.”

“I don’t know what I want, okay, Potter!” Draco hissed. “I want you now, yes, because how I’ve come to perceive you so far has been perfect, but how am I to know if tomorrow I’ll learn something horribly off-putting?”

“In other words, you’re worried I’ll find something I dislike about you once you finally let me know more than one thing about you.”

Draco scowled harder. Fucking Potter!

“Just tell me the damn story!” Draco demanded. 

“It’s not a story really . . .” Potter started, picking Draco up and carrying him to the bed. “I just . . . before Voldemort died I guess you could say I had a connection to him. I could never be too sure what were actually my own impulses and what were from some of the more horrible dreams I would have. I couldn’t stand to be like him, to act as he would. Now that he’s gone . . . well, it is much easier for me to accept the grey parts of life.”

“You mean that?” Draco asked, somewhat awed by Potter’s emotional depth. He had never let so much vulnerability show in front of Draco before, let alone that he had an emotionally accomplished mind. Draco was used to the righteous anger from Potter, but even Goyle had been capable of that. Draco might have been interested in the offer of more, if that's what was on the table.

Potter nodded slightly. “Tell me you want me,” he requested. 

“I want you in my own way, is that enough for you, lover boy?” Draco smirked.

“More than,” Potter dove in and crashed lips against Draco’s own. The kiss was not their first, but it felt like it for how little of times they’d actually locked in such an embrace. Their tongues' slid hesitantly together, just breaching each other’s mouths enough to feel the smooth bite of teeth. The slack drained from Draco’s cock as he was once again buried under the heavy rutting of Potter’s persistent hardness. 

Potter was just as rough as always, while Draco was much more accommodating now, only snapping back if Potter hit uneasy territory - which he hardly did anymore, and Draco was truly very petty about everything anyway. Soon, Potter had worked himself into his next most desired position, between Draco’s spread thighs with fingers up his slick and slackening arse. Draco took all the digits well; he knew so because Potter told him. With one hand wrapped around Draco’s fragile neck and the other working him open, Potter always bestowed the information in harsh whispers; the words let Draco know how fucking perfect, beautiful, and loved he could be when he welcomed Potter inside.

Wand nor hand held Draco down as Potter forcibly took Draco with his cock, yet he felt stupefied as it happened; Potter sliding into the clamping heat of Draco’s arse and showing the resistance of his muscles no mercy as he began to plunge out and back in again. 

“Fuck!” Draco shouted. Draco's knees were pressed to the bed on either side of his own shoulders; they were close enough for Draco’s trapped arms to find purchase on Potter’s hips. The boy had faint stretch marks in a few areas, Draco remembered, and was suddenly acutely aware of their silky existence under his gripping digits. Potter angled Draco’s arse further from the mattress and began to pound his prostate increasingly harder upon each new thrust. Draco clawed at Potter’s bony sides as his orgasm began to swarm through his gut. With tears finally escaping his closed eyes, Draco let out a great cry as he came. One, two, three times his body viciously pulsed around Potter’s rock hard cock. 

The heavy movement of a man that Potter had become throughout Draco’s orgasmic haze fucked him through his many aftershocks, but soon Draco found himself empty and dragged to the floor. Knees painfully smacking the ground, more tears fell down Draco's face around a silent cry for no reason except to satisfy his impulse. He heard the slick of Potter stroking himself, and opened his eyes and mouth seconds before Potter jerked and shot, pearly globs of cum making art out of Draco’s ruined face. 

“Fuck,” Draco made a strangled sound as Potter slapped him with his softening cock. He let his head drop, but Potter quickly lifted his chin.

“Shower time,” he said, grinning at Draco.

“Sleep time, you mean,” Draco slurred, feeling quite tired suddenly. 

Potter chuckled. “Soft Draco, stop trying to get me in trouble with pointy Draco!” 

Draco giggled, somehow that stupid statement had made perfect since to him. It was all in his chin, Draco liked to make it look pointy and tried to do so.

“Come on,” Potter tugged him up and along with a smirk. “I learned the hard way just how much you appreciate being put to sleep with 'arse juices' near your face.”

“Mmm,” Draco hummed, he remembered that rant quite well, and let Harry pull him along. “Fine.”

Potter could really be a fucker, yes, but Draco decided that everything _was_ fine. Potter could be his fucker. 

"Shut up, Malfoy." 

Oops.


End file.
